Recuerdame!
by ExDi
Summary: Bueno este fic está basado en mi pareja favorita de Yuru Yuri de Namori , si Kyoko y Ayano ,espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno en el resumen ,no alcanzo el resumen xD en esta historia llega de intercambio la ex de kyoko, cuando kyoko y ayano se hacen novias,ocurre algo que hará perder la memoria a kyoko y ésta unicamente recuerda a Ayano como su compañera(ni siquiera su amiga) y a Hikari como su novia, ¿Que hará Ayano?**

* * *

 **Ayano:** Cómo puedes hacerme esto Toshino Kyoko! Gritaba Ayano con lágrimas en los ojos  
 **Kyoko:** Lo siento, no sé qué está pasando conmigo, solo recuerdo que ella es mi novia, o por lo menos lo era, es lo último que recuerdo, pero no sé por qué ella lo niega, si antes de irse también dijo que me amaba…  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko! me pediste que YO fuera tu novia, estábamos muy felices y luego de que pasara eso, perdiste la memoria y no lo recuerdas! Decía histérica Ayano y muy dolida mientas golpeaba sus puños en el pecho de Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** y-yo no creo que pudiera olvidar algo muy importante para mí, decía cortante Kyoko – necesito tiempo ,tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos y encontrar a la dueña de estos sentimientos , siento que ella me falta y que mi vida está incompleta, lo siento Sugiura-san  
 **Ayano:** _"Sugiura-san?"_ retumbaba en la cabeza de Ayano, nunca la había llamado así cosa que fue un dolor tan grande para la tsundere, y salió corriendo dejando a Kyoko, esperando que todo fuera solo un sueño…  
 **Kyoko:** _"Lo siento, pero no puedo recordarte ni siquiera como mi amiga" ,_ decía en voz baja Kyoko -pero… no sé por qué me duele tanto en el pecho al saber que yo soy la culpable de esas lagrimas ,dijo derramando también lágrimas –L-lo siento Sugiura-san ,pero siento que ya alguien está en mi corazón y debo averiguar quién es , puede que ella me ayude a recordar ,pero… si Hikari dice que no salimos hace años, entonces quien es la nueva dueña de mi corazón? Aahhh todo es tan confuso….

 _ **TIEMPO ATRAS**_

Sucede que hace un par de semanas llegó una nueva alumna de intercambio y fue ubicada en su salón

 **Sensei:** Bienvenida Hakari-san ahora puedes presentarte con tus nuevas compañeras

-Buenos días mi nombre es Hikari Azuma, soy de Japón pero por el trabajo de mis padres me crie en Inglaterra, espero llevarme bien con todas, dijo con una gran sonrisa…Hikari es una chica muy linda cabello castaño claro agarrado hacia un lado con un lazo en forma de girasol, ojos color miel y unos dos centímetros más alta que Kyoko

 **Kyoko:** Hello! , dijo prácticamente saltando de su puesto y corriendo para abrazar a la chica nueva fuertemente – me llamo Kyoko, pero puedes decirme súper sexy comando Kyoko…  
Yui golpeó en la cabeza a Kyoko –lo siento, a veces suele ser un poco molesta, peor es una buena chica

 **Hikari:** jaja! sonrió la linda castaña, eres muy divertida, espero nos llevemos muy bien...Kyoko, dijo con unos ojos y unos labios coquetos.  
Ayano se dio cuenta de eso y dio un grito de enojo, todos regresaron a ver y volvió a sentarse para esconder su rostro completamente rojo en un libro…

 **Chitose:** Tranquilízate Ayano-chan, solamente está siendo amable con Toshino-san  
 **Ayano:** B-bueno no es que me moleste que le haya hablado ni nada parecido, es solo que… Ayano bajo su mirada en señal de tristeza – e-es solo que Toshino Kyoko debe aprender a comportarse, no es correcto que vaya directo a los brazos de una chica desconocida y la salude como si la conociera ,dijo Ayano con un tono un poco molesto.

 **Sensei:** Bueno, bueno tomen asiento que voy a comenzar con las clases.

Ayano paso todo el día hundida en sus pensamientos, aun no podía creer que esa chica nueva haya actuado así con Kyoko, de esa manera tan coqueta, de solo recordarlo a Ayano le daba un sentimiento de odio hacia la nueva y peor aún al ver que estaba trabajando con Kyoko ya que por ser su primer día de clases aún no había llevado sus libros simplemente no podía esconder la mirada de odio que le echaba a la nueva.  
Al llegar la hora del almuerzo vio a Kyoko y a Yui salir con la chica nueva.

 **Ayano:** Chitose… no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo Kyoko no me ha regresado a ver ni una sola vez , d-digo no es que yo esté pendiente de ella ni algo parecido, es solo que… sin importar en qué hora nos encontremos me regresa a ver o me envía mensaje con alguna escusa tonta y…

 **Chitose:** Tranquilízate Ayano-chan, sabes cómo es Toshino-san, es muy alegre y le gusta molestar, de seguro solo quiere que la chica nueva se sienta bien en nuestra clase y en la escuela, dijo la chica de cabello blanco tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

 **Ayano:** tienes razón, no tengo de qué preocuparme, mejor vamos al consejo estudiantil, hoy compre un pudin que había querido comprar hace tiempo y de seguro si Omuro-san lo ve… no tendré oportunidad de probarlo.

 **CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

 **Sakurako-Himawari:** Buenos días Sugiura-Sempai, Ikeda-Sempai

-Buenos días, saludaron a sus kouhai

 **Himawari:** Qué le sucede a Sugiura-sempai?, preguntó con algo de curiosidad.  
 **Chitose:** Nada, es solo que hoy llegó una alumna nueva a nuestra clase y se fue con Toshino-san y Funami-san  
 **Sakurako:** ahh! Ya veo, asi que Sugiura-sempai quería salir hoy con la chica nueva al almuerzo…  
 **Ayano:** n-no no es eso, es solo que…  
 **Sakurako:** es solo que se fue con su "Toshino Kyoko"-sempai?  
Ayano se puso extremadamente roja.  
 **Himawari:** Sakurako! No deberías decir cosas sin antes pensarlo, no te das cuenta que puedes provocar un mal entendido?, dijo la peli azul mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Sakurako…  
 **Chitose:** bueno, olvidemos este tema y pongámonos a trabajar que hay mucho por hacer, y hablando de eso falta el formulario de Toshino-san , Ayano-chan que dices si vas a buscarla para pedírselo? **  
Ayano:** P-pues no tengo de otra, supongo que debo ir a buscar ese formulario, dijo la tsundere.

 **CLUB DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

-Toshino Kyoko! Se escuchó mientras se abría la puerta, era Ayano junto a Chitose.  
 **Kyoko:** Oh! Ayano! A qué debemos tu linda visita?  
 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyoko! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas! dijo la tsundere con un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas –n-no has entregado aun tu formulario, eres la única que falta y no puedo dejar que te llamen la atención si los entrego y el tuyo no está.  
 **Kyoko:** Ohh Ayano, eres tan linda por preocuparte por mí, por suerte siempre estoy preparada, aquí tengo un formulario para llenarlo ,dijo con su típica sonrisa  
 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyoko ,ya te dije que o digas cosas tan vergonzosas..  
-eem holaa, yo también estoy aquí Kyoko, dijo Hikari sintiéndose excluida de la conversación  
 **Kyoko:** oh lo siento Hikari! Ella es Ayano la Vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil y también es nuestra amiga, y como ya te diste cuenta también está en nuestro salón.  
 **Akari:** Si no fuera por Sugiura-sempai, ahora nuestro club no tendría un salón, así que le debemos mucho, dijo la peli roja con alegría.  
-Akari estas aquí! Dijeron todas en coro  
 **Chinatsu:** Creo que tu falta de presencia cada vez aumenta, dijo burlándose de su amiga.

 **Hikari:** Mucho gusto Sugira-san, me llamo Hikari Azuma ,pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas.  
 **Ayano:** El gusto es mio, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre , y ella es Chitose mi mejor amiga siempre esta conmigo cuando la necesito  
 **Chitose:** Mucho gusto Hikari-san!  
 **Kyoko:** por qué no se quedan un momento y conocen un poco mas a Hikari?  
Chitose: no es mala idea, estoy de acuerdo, después de todo estará con nosotras el resto del año.  
 **Ayano:** B-bueno si Chitose insiste, no hay inconveniente en que nos quedemos.  
 **Hikari:** Ayano-chan muchas gracias por cuidar de Kyoko al igual que Yui y todas ustedes, la verdad es que ella desde que la conozco siempre ha sido así y eso fue lo que me enamoró, pero hace dos años como sabes me fui a vivir a Inglaterra y tuvimos que separarnos, prometimos que seguiríamos nuestras vidas y si llegamos a enamorarnos de alguien, ninguna de las dos hará nada para impedirlo, y he mantenido esa promesa, en Inglaterra conocí a alguien muy especial por eso ya he superado a Kyoko, dijo riendo  
 **Ayano:** A-asi que ustedes fueron… n-novias?, dijo Ayano con un tono de dolor…  
 **Hikari:** si! ha sido la mejor persona con quien he estado, espero que quien está ahora en su corazón se dé cuenta y haga algo, aunque por lo visto a esa persona también le gusta Kyoko, jaja! Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a Ayano y ésta se sonrojaba completamente.  
 **Kyoko:** mm! Yo la he estado esperando a ella, pero tengo miedo al rechazo, sé que está enamorada de alguien pero de quién? Aahh quisiera saber solamente quien es…. (Kyoko estaba pensando en Ayano)  
 **Hikari:** mmm Kyoko de verdad no has cambiado, incluso yo que acabo de llegar me acabo de dar cuenta de quién te gusta y quién le gusta a ella, jajaja reía Hikari maliciosamente  
 **Ayano:** Ch-Chitose, ya casi termina la hora de almuerzo y debemos regresar al consejo estudiantil… dijo Ayano completamente sonrojada y levantándose para salir lo más pronto, no podía creer que alguien le gustara a Kyoko, y menos podía creer que Hikari se había dado cuenta que ella amaba a Kyoko.  
 **Chitose:** entiendo Ayano-chan, vamos  
Ayano quería llorar al enterarse que ha Kyoko ya le gustaba alguien, y que ese alguien no era ella, o eso supuso…  
 **Kyoko:** esperen! Grito Kyoko –A-Ayano tengo algo que decirte, podríamos hablar en un lugar a solas?  
 **Ayano:** e-está bien T-Toshino Kyoko, decía Ayano, _"mmm , será que quiere que le preste la tarea , o peor aún va a decirme que le gusta Chitose y quieres que le ayude?"_ pensaba Ayano mientras salían del club, Ayano estaba triste al pensar en sus alternativas, pero también sabía que en cualquier caso, ella debía ser honesta y confesarle sus sentimientos…  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano, veras, no sé cómo pedirte esto, pero bueno tu sabes que desde hace mucho me gusta alguien y a ti también, por eso no te lo he dicho pero no me importa quién te guste o si me meto en problemas por eso pero.. TU ME GUSTAS AYANO! Gritó Kyoko y acto seguito se sonrojo…  
 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyoko, decía con voz baja…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado, ya saben disculpen mis faltas ortográficas y si tienen alguna sugerencia para agregarla háganmelo saber,si no les gusta igualmente ,todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y estaré actualizando talvez el domingo o el otro jueves sin falta...gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer =)**


	2. Qué le pasó a Kyoko?

**Holaa.. bueno pues como lo prometí hoy Jueves estoy aqui con un nuevo cap, asi que espero que les guste y no aburrirlos =)**

 **Kyoko:** Ayano, veras, no sé cómo pedirte esto, pero bueno tu sabes que desde hace mucho me gusta alguien y a ti también, por eso no te lo he dicho pero no me importa quién te guste o si me meto en problemas por eso pero.. TU ME GUSTAS AYANO! Gritó Kyoko y acto seguito se sonrojo…  
 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyoko, decía con voz baja…  
 **Kyoko:** Quieres ser mi novia? Dijo Kyoko rápidamente al ver que Ayano no respondía… - o es que la persona que te gusta ya se me adelantó y te lo pidió antes que yo, si es asi supongo que deberías olvidar lo que te dije, regresaré al club y disculpa por incomo…  
 **Ayano:** No! T-Toshino Kyoko no es eso, nadie me ha dicho nada, es solo que… pensé que a ti ya te gustaba alguien y no había posibilidad de que te fijes en mi y…  
Kyoko interrumpió a Ayano dándole un tierno beso – la única posibilidad que hay ,es que no quiera a nadie mas que a ti, entonces…qué dices?  
 **Ayano:** pues…T-TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS TOSHINO KYOKO Y SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! Grito la tsundere mientras se ponía completamente roja, pero se sentía feliz a la vez, por fin había sido sincera…  
 **Kyoko:** Ayanoo! Soy tan feliz, yoo Toshino Kyoko prometo nunca fallarte, estar contigo siempre, nunca te hare llorar pero sobre todas las cosas prometo quererte más y más cada día incluso en otro universo nunca olvidaría que te amo porque este sentimiento ahora está guardado en mi corazón y tú eres su dueña… decía Kyoko de una manera seria, pero también para ver sonrojarse a su nueva novia…  
 **Ayano:** mou… Toshino Kyoko, cuantas veces debo repetirlo, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas! pero en su mente Ayano estaba feliz, sabía que pase lo que pase lo que decía Kyoko era cierto y no tenía que preocuparse…

* * *

 ** _DENTRO DEL CLUB_**

-Chitose! Por favor ponte tus lentes…  
 **Chinatsu:** Ikeda-senpai que le ocurre, está perdiendo mucha sangre, Yui-senpai que hacemos?  
 **Akari** : tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, está perdiendo demasiada sangre!  
 **Yui:** _"Kyoko, no pudiste hacerlo lejos de Chitose? -_-" ,_ pensaba la pelinegra mientras trataba de levantar a Chitose que se encontraba fantaseando perdiendo mucha sangre en el suelo…  
-Vamos Chitose, no nos dejes ahora mismo vamos a la enfermería…  
 **Hikari:** Chitose! Qué te ocurre , no entiendo que está pasando, si lo único que hizo fue ir a ver si ya estaba el té…  
 **Yui:** Luego te lo explico Hikari ,por ahora ayúdame a llevar a Chitose a la enfermería..  
 **Hikari:** está bien, aunque no comprendo lo que acaba de pasar…  
 **Chitose** _: "no me importa si muero, pero es lo mejor que ha pasado en este día, Toshino-san y Ayano-chan…"_ puag!Seguía perdiendo sangre…  
Mientras salían del club se encontraron con Kyoko y Ayano…  
 **Ayano:** Chitose! Pero qué te pasó?! , gritaba preocupada su mejor amiga.  
 **Chitose:** Felicidades Ayano-chan…dijo mientras perdía por completo la conciencia.  
 **Yui:** Rápido Hikari, debemos salvar a Chitose.  
 **Ayano:** "Felicidades?" –Ah! Será acaso que Chitose…escuchó de lo que estábamos hablando!? =o  
Kyoko tomó la mano de Ayano y entrelazó sus dedos – Vamos, debemos ir para saber el estado de Chitose…  
 **Ayano:** T-Toshino Kyo… -/-  
 **Kyoko:** ahora eres mi novia solo dime Kyoko, dijo interrumpiendo a la tsundere con su típica sonrisa, todo por ver lo hermosa que es su novia cuando se sonroja.  
 **Ayano** : está bien Ky-Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** se escucha mucho mejor cuando lo dices tú.  
Una vez en la enfermería la doctora les pidió dejar a su compañera ya que necesitaba aplicarle un suero para que recupere la sangre perdida. Ya solucionado ese asunto escucharon la campana que indica el final del almuerzo y se dirigieron a clases, todo el tiempo que estuvieron en clases Kyoko pasó enviándole notas a su novia, y esta al recibirlas se sonrojaba y se veía muy feliz por la inmadurez de su rubia, pero al darse cuenta de que Hikari las observaba decidió decirle a Kyoko que deje de hacer eso, pues el ser observada por la ex-novia de Kyoko no le hacía sentir del todo cómoda.  
Nota de Kyoko:  
"Kyoko: Mou…Ayano mi amor qué pasa?..."  
Ayano ignoró la nota, cosa que se le hizo raro a Kyoko, pero no insistió, no quería pelearse con la chica que tanto quería, así que solo esperó hasta que las clases finalicen.  
Así transcurrieron las clases y a última hora regresó Chitose, después de todo su cuerpo ya había creado defensa contra la pérdida de sangre gracias a sus fantasías. Finalizadas las clases Kyoko corrió hacia Ayano y la abrazó por la espalda.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko! Podrías acompañarme hoy a casa, como sabes llegué a Japón hace muy poco y aún me cuesta orientarme.  
 **Kyoko:** amm...veamos, está bien, pero solo si de camino me compras Ron con Pasas, dijo molestando a la chica.  
 **Hikari:** aay Kyoko no cambias, bueno pues vamos.  
 **Kyoko:** espérame en la entrada de la escuela. – Mi amor, te prometo que solo será por hoy si? dijo ,dándose cuenta de la mirada que le estaba clavando Ayano – Mañana iremos donde tú quieras.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, hay algo que no me gusta de ella, por favor ten cuidado y no hagas nada malo.  
 **Kyoko:** Te lo prometo! Dijo Kyoko y acercándose a su novia para despedirse con un beso.  
 **Ayano** : Kyoko, aquí no…  
 **Kyoko:** pero no hay nadie, vamos mi amor, dijo Kyoko pero antes de recibir otra respuesta negativa, ésta ya se había lanzado a besar a su novia, y ella no tuvo más opción que corresponderle el beso – Nos vemos mañana mi amor, cuando llegue a mi casa te llamo para quedar a qué hora paso por ti.  
 **Ayano:** Hasta mañana m-mi amor, dijo algo nerviosa.

Ayano se quedó observando desde la ventana de su salón mientras su rubia se acercaba a Hikari y se iban, antes de perderlas de vista Kyoko volteó y le hizo de la mano para despedirse. Ayano presentía que algo estaba mal así que decidió seguirlas a escondidas, no había nada extraño pues solo estaban caminando y conversando mientras Kyoko le enseñaba el camino a casa, todo era tan normal hasta que las chicas se detuvieron frente a una lujosa casa, habían llegado a su destino _–"creo que después de todo solo era eso"_ pensaba Ayano dando un suspiro , cuando estaba calmada vio que Hikari se estaba acercando para besar a Kyoko, estando a milímetros ésta reaccionó y viro la cara para recibir el beso en la mejilla como despedida, Hikari no hizo más que gritarle –pero quién te crees que eres para rechazarme de esa manera?  
 **Kyoko:** sabes que estoy con Ayano, además fuiste tú quien me dejo para irse a otro país y me dio la valentía para declarar mis sentimientos a ella, decía Kyoko de una manera muy calmada –será mejor que me vaya, debo llamar a mi novia, adiós.  
 **Hikari:** KYOKO! Como te atreves a dejarme así?  
Mientras Kyoko se iba, Ayano no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acaba de ver, no sabía si estar feliz por saber que su novia rechazó a alguien que antes amaba, por ella, o triste por saber que aún puede quedar algo de lo que hubo en el pasado, así que solo decidió irse a su casa.

* * *

Ayano había llegado a su casa y se encontró con su mamá

 **Mamá de Ayano:** Aya-chan, llamó Kyoko preguntando por ti, le dije que le llamarías en cuanto llegaras.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko! Gracias mamá! Dijo iluminándosele los ojos a la chica.  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** por qué se habrá emocionado tanto? Será acaso que... mmm no, no puede ser, mi hija es tan tsundere.  
Ayano subió a su habitación corriendo y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Kyoko.  
En el teléfono:  
" **Kyoko** : Holaa…  
 **Ayano:** H-hola Kyoko, mi mamá me dijo que me habías llamado.  
 **Kyoko:** Si mi amor no hace mucho llegué y lo primero que quería era escuchar tu voz.  
 **Ayano:** mou...Kyoko, cómo te fue con Hikari?  
 **Kyoko:** mmm pues le acompañé a su casa y nada más, a dónde te gustaría ir mañana?  
 **Ayano:** ahh no pasó nada? Está bien pues, vamos a donde tú quieras después de todo solo importa que estemos juntas no?  
 **Kyoko:** está bien, entonces será un día de sorpresas, decía Kyoko riendo – hasta mañana, colgó el teléfono. **  
Ayano** : Ky-Kyoko! , aún no te he dicho a qué hora … bueno Kyoko no es de las que le gusta levantarse temprano así que no habrá problema."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ayano escuchó la voz de su mamá que le decía que Kyoko le había ido a ver, Ayano estaba sorprendida pues eran las 8de la mañana, así que le pidió a su mamá que entretenga a Kyoko mientras ella se arreglaba, una vez lista bajó y recibió halagos de su rubia, antes de irse la mamá de Ayano solo le advirtió a Kyoko que debe cuidarla muy bien y regresarla a casa.

Ese día Kyoko llevó a Ayano a un parque de diversiones, no quería ir al cine porque por la oscuridad no podría contemplar a su tsundere, así que mejor fueron a un lugar mas interesante. Pasaron horas de horas jugando Kyoko era muy buena en los juegos así que obtuvo muchos premios dándole todos y cada uno a su peli morada.  
 **Kyoko:** me divertí mucho! pero ahora muero de hambre! Vamos a comer… qué quieres? Yo invito.  
 **Ayano:** Ky-Kyoko, mi mamá hizo almuerzo para nosotras, pero si no quieres yo entiendo, vamos a comprar algo.  
 **Kyoko:** y perderme la deliciosa comido que preparó mi suegrita, digo ti mami? Jaja muchas gracias a tu mami no se hubieran molestado.  
Ayano dio a Kyoko su almuerzo, y ambas estaban disfrutando de ello, cuando a lo dejos divisaron a sus amigas, Ayano las llamó y se sorprendieron al verse, pero Ayano cambió su carácter al darse cuenta que Hikari se encontraba también con ellas. Las chicas iban a subirse a otro juego pero Ayano no quiso ,dijo ser mucho para ella, Hikari quiso quedarse pues quería conversar con Ayano y asi quedaron solo las dos.  
 **Hikari:** Ayano-chan, qué se siente seguir a las personas para espiarlas?  
 **Ayano:** qué!? Y-yo no las estaba siguiendo a Kyoko a ti.  
 **Hikari:** yo me di cuenta una cuadra antes de llegar a mi casa, por eso quise darle un beso a Kyoko pero la muy idiota no se dejó, deberías sentirte afortunada por tenerla a ella a tu lado, pero te advierto una cosa… de una relación que fue muy feliz siempre queda algo…  
Cuando Ayano iba a responder sintió que alguien llegó para abrazarla por detrás.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, qué haces? No fuiste con las demás?  
 **Kyoko:** No podía estar lejos de ti, así que decidí hacerte compañía.  
 **Hikari:** voy a comprar un algodón de azúcar, Ayano no olvides lo que te dije.  
Kyoko no entendía lo que pasaba, pero dándose cuenta de la reacción de Ayano decidió no preguntar. Luego de reunirse nuevamente con todas regresaron a casa…

* * *

 ** _EN LA CASA DE AYANO_**  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** Que linda tu novia, digo tu amiga, mira que regalarte sus premios…  
 **Ayano:** Mamá, qué estás diciendo? Kyoko es solo mi amiga, no lo mal interpretes.  
Kyoko solo reía sonrojada por los comentarios de la mama de su novia. Cuando su mamá entró Kyoko aprovechó para darle el beso de despedida a Ayano.  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** Kyoko, por favor pasa y cena con nosotras.  
Kyoko estaba emocionada y pues aceptó la invitación, mientras Ayano moría de la vergüenza, conversaron de todo, a la mamá de Ayano parecía caerle bien Kyoko, una vez terminada la cena agradecieron y subieron a la habitación de Ayano…  
 **Ayano:** etto…Kyoko hay algo que quiero preguntarte.  
 **Kyoko:** si claro dime…  
 **Ayano** : hoy estuve hablando con Hikari, y me contó que fue muy feliz contigo, además me advirtió que en ese tipo de relaciones sin importar cuanto pase siempre iba a quedar algo, tu aun sientes algo por ella? decía Ayano casi a punto de llorar.  
 **Kyoko:** mmm…pues no puedo negarte que se me hace extraño estar con alguien a quien amé, en el mismo salón de clases, pero esa historia es pasada, lo nuestro ya fue y ahora te tengo a ti. Dijo Kyoko abrazando a su tsundere para no dejar que llore –pase lo que pase mi corazón siempre te buscará a ti.  
Ayano no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Hikari y pidió a Kyoko que se fuera, ésta solo obedeció y se fue, de camino a su casa Kyoko se encontró con Hikari, trató de evadirla pero fue muy tarde.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko, creí que ya habías ido a tu casa, qué haces por aquí?  
 **Kyoko:** Fui a dejar a Ayano a su casa, y me dijo que le habías dicho algo, por qué lo hiciste?  
 **Hikari:** qué no es obvio? Kyoko yo vine por ti, pensé que si regresaba lo nuestro podía volver a ser.  
 **Kyoko:** tu sabias que te amaba, pero también la amo a ella, entonces por qué me dijiste que ya tenías a alguien y que debía confesarme a Ayano?  
 **Hikari:** pues porque tú me dijiste que a ella ya le gustaba alguien, pensé que si ella te rechazaba, habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para consolarte y que vuelvas conmigo, pero todo salió mal, así que voy a remediarlo. En un rápido movimiento Hikari estaba besando a Kyoko, ésta estaba en shock por eso no reaccionaba hasta que escuchó un grito – Kyoko! Pero que estás haciendo!? así es era la voz de Ayano .  
 **Kyoko:** M-mi amor! Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
Ayano no pudo contener las lágrimas y salió corriendo, cuando Kyoko quiso correr tras ella, alguien sujetaba su mano –Déjala, tiene mucho que pensar, además se lo advertí.  
Kyoko se soltó de Hikari pero no fue por Ayano, su mirada perdida y su mente en blanco le llevaron al lado contrario, el estado en el que estaba no le permitía darse cuenta de su alrededor, mientras caminada reaccionó al encontrarse al filo de una bajada de escaleras, pero fue muy tarde Kyoko cayó por todas las escaleras.  
KYOKO! Gritaba Hikari quien había sido espectadora de lo que había pasado, pensó en llamar a Ayano, pero se dio cuenta de que esa era una oportunidad para acercarse a Kyoko. Fue llevada al hospital y rápidamente atendida, estaba perdiendo sangre por un fuerte golpe que sufrió en la cabeza, la chica estaba completamente inconsciente y fue internada en el hospital, mientras pasaba todo eso Hikari llamo a la mamá de Kyoko quien rápidamente se dirigía al Hospital, los doctores dijeron a Hikari que no se preocupe ya la rubia había salido de cualquier peligro, pero debía quedarse ahí para realizare algunos estudios, además debía esperar que despierte.  
La mamá de Kyoko había llegado y pidió a Hikari que le explique qué pasó, luego de todo eso ya se tranquilizó al saber que su hija estaba fuera de peligro, Hikari se ofreció a quedarse cuidando a Kyoko por esa noche, después de todo tenían vacaciones de 5 días por feriado y así fue se quedó a ver si su ex despertaba, al siguiente día Hikari despertó pero vio a Kyoko aun dormida, cosa que la preocupó pero una enfermara rápidamente le dijo que ya la chica había despertado pero se volvió a dormir por el cansancio, contemplaba a Kyoko dormir cuando esta lentamente despertaba – mi amor estás aquí…  
Hikari pensó que la había confundido con Ayano y decidió seguirle la corriente –Si mi amor nunca podría dejarte sola.  
 **Kyoko:** Gracias por estar conmigo, pero por favor explícame que pasó.  
 **Hikari:** pues caíste de las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza, ahora estás en elhospital, cómo te sientes.  
 **Kyoko** : Mucho mejor por saber que estás conmigo, eres la mejor novia del mundo.  
 **Hikari:** Novia? Pero tú y yo terminamos hace 2 años… decía Hikari confundida  
 **Kyoko:** vamos no bromes sabes que te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.  
 **Hikari:** pero no estoy bromeando, fui a Inglaterra y decidimos dejar lo nuestro. Hikari preocupada llamó a un doctor para preguntar qué estaba pasando con su ex novia y éste le explicó que la chica había perdido algunos de sus recuerdos, unos importantes y otros no tanto, no se sabe exactamente si pueda recuperarlos, si no es así deberá resignarse y continuar su vida construyendo nuevos recuerdos…  
 **Hikari:** y qué podría ser eso que haga recordar sus recuerdos a Kyoko?  
 **Doctor:** talvez solo alguien verdaderamente importante para ella pueda hacerlo.  
Hikari se quedó pensando, y estaba planeando algo, al siguiente dia ya tenían clases y Kyoko ya iba a asistir.  
 **Hikari** : Kyoko, puedes decirme , quién es Ayano?, quería saber si recordaba que ella era su novia.  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano? Mmm veamos, ah! Te refieres a Sugiura-san? Pues es nuestra compañera de clases, acaso perdiste la memoria?  
 **Hikari:** oh si! lo siento solo quería estar segura de algo, mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
 **Kyoko:** mou, no me vas a dar mi beso de despedida? Decía haciendo un puchero.  
 **Hikari:** Ya te dije que tu y yo hace dos años terminamos, dijo Hikari avergonzada y salió corriendo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Ayano estaba conversando con Chitose en la clase y le contó todo lo que había pasado.  
 **Chitose:** No te preocupes Ayano-chan ,deberías confiar en Kyoko, de seguro fue Hikari quien la beso.  
 **Ayano:** Tienes razón Chitose, será mejor ir a buscar a Kyoko y pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud inmadura. Ayano salió del salón para buscar a Kyoko, no caminó mucho cuando la vio y corrió a abrazarla por la espalda. – Holaa mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo.  
 **Kyoko:** Hola, por favor suéltame si mi novia nos ve, de seguro me meteré en problemas, de dónde sacaste eso de decirme mi amor, ni siquiera hablamos mucho que digamos.  
 **Ayano:** y quien es tu novia? Preguntaba Ayano pensando que la rubia estaba bromeando.  
 **Kyoko:** ¿pues no es obvio? la chica más linda Hikari…  
 **Ayano:** Mou… Kyoko ya deja de bromear, si es por lo de ayer yo…  
Kyoko miró a los ojos a Ayano y de la manera más seria le dijo "no estoy bromeando"  
 **Ayano:** Cómo puedes hacerme esto Toshino Kyoko! Gritaba Ayano con lágrimas en los ojos  
 **Kyoko:** Lo siento, no sé qué está pasando conmigo, solo recuerdo que ella es mi novia, o por lo menos lo era, es lo último que recuerdo, pero no sé por qué ella lo niega, si antes de irse también dijo que me amaba…

 **Ayano:** Kyoko! me pediste que YO fuera tu novia, estábamos muy felices ¿por qué haces esto?. Decía histérica Ayano y muy dolida mientas golpeaba sus puños en el pecho de Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** y-yo no creo que pudiera olvidar algo muy importante para mí, decía cortante Kyoko – necesito tiempo ,tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos y encontrar a la dueña de estos sentimientos , siento que ella me falta y que mi vida está incompleta, lo siento Sugiura-san  
 **Ayano:** _"Sugiura-san?"_ retumbaba en la cabeza de Ayano, nunca la había llamado así cosa que fue un dolor tan grande para la tsundere, y salió corriendo dejando a Kyoko, esperando que todo fuera solo un sueño…  
 **Kyoko:** _"Lo siento, pero no puedo recordarte ni siquiera como mi amiga" ,_ decía en voz baja Kyoko -pero… no sé por qué me duele tanto en el pecho al saber que yo soy la culpable de esas lágrimas ,dijo derramando también lágrimas –L-lo siento Sugiura-san ,pero siento que ya alguien está en mi corazón y debo averiguar quién es , puede que ella me ayude a recordar ,pero… si Hikari dice que no salimos hace años, entonces quien es la nueva dueña de mi corazón? Aahhh todo es tan confuso….  
o sera que...

 **CONTINUARÁ  
gracias por leer mis historias extrañas xD jaja y por sus comentarios ya saben si algo no les gusta o tienen alguna idea pueden dejarmela, espero que les haya gustado este cap y pues me salió un poquitin largo espero no haberlos aburrido xD si lo hice por favor avizenme para arreglarlo xD **


	3. La Verdad

**_Holaa.. aqi está el nuevo cap, qué pasará? jaja espero que les guste y no se aburran xD  
_**

* * *

 ** _ACTUALIDAD  
_** **Yui y Akari:** Oh! Hola Kyoko…  
 **Kyoko:** Hola Yui…hola Akari  
 **Akari:** Qué sucede Kyoko-chan, te vez algo deprimida…  
 **Kyoko:** N-no es nada, dijo tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa  
 **Yui:** creí que Ayano estaba contigo.  
 **Kyoko:** Por qué Sugiura-san tendría que estar conmigo?  
 **Yui:** Bueno pues… acaso no es tu novia?  
 **Akari:** Kyoko-chan y Sugiura-senpai son novias!? Preguntó no muy sorprendida -después de todo ya se veía venir, dijo con una sonrisa.  
 **Kyoko:** Ya se veía venir? ,de qué están hablando, mi novia es Hikari, nunca podría fijarme en alguien que me trata como lo hace esa chica.  
 **Yui:** _"Sugiura-san , esa chica?" –_ De qué estás hablando Kyoko?  
-De verdad piensas eso de Ayano-chan? Se escuchó una voz muy dulce pero triste a la vez.  
 **Kyoko:** Ikeda-san, a qué te refieres con eso?  
 **Chitose:** bueno, pues pensé que tu y Ayano-chan estaban juntas.  
 **Kyoko:** ya basta todas! acaso se pusieron de acuerdo, solo porque le gusto a esa chica?, pues díganle que me disculpe, pero no recuerdo estar enamorada de ella , dijo sintiendo tristeza en su interior. Y antes de escuchar una palabra más salió corriendo.  
 **Chitose:** qué fue lo que le pasó a Toshino-san? Le afectaría tanto la reacción de Ayano-chan?  
 **Yui:** Chitose explicanos lo que acabas de decir…  
 **Hiwari-Sakurako:** Buenos días Senpai, Akari-chan,  
 **Chicas:** Buenos días, Sakurako, Himawari.  
 **Himawari:** Acabo de ver a Toshino-senpai llorar mientras corria, podría saber que ocurrió?  
 **Sakurako:** De seguro peleó con Sugiura-senpai  
 **Himawari:** Sakurako! Éste no es momento para tus bromas.  
 **Sakurako:** p-pero no fue una broma dijo haciendo un puchero y sobándose la cabeza del golpe que le dio Himawari.  
 **Chitose:** Llegan justo a tiempo, iba a explicarles lo que pasó hace días, lo que pasa es que Toshino-san acompañó a Hikari a su casa porque dijo no recordar el camino, Ayano-chan sabía que Hikari tramaba algo y decidió seguirlas cuando llegaron a la casa de Hikari ,ella se acercó a Toshino-san para besarla pero fue rechazada. El dia que fuimos al parque de diversiones Hikari le había dicho a Ayano-chan que se había dado cuenta que las seguía, y que tenga cuidado porque en un tipo de relaciones asi siempre queda algo a pesar del tiempo, fue esa noche la última vez que Ayano-chan y Toshino-san se vieron y fue cuando Hikari estaba besando a Toshino-san, Ayano-chan salió corriendo y no vió a Toshino-san hacer lo mismo para alcanzarla, y hoy que Ayano-chan quiere arreglar las cosas con ella se entera que Toshino-san es novia de Hikari  
 **Yui:** con que eso fue lo que pasó, pero… conozco a Kyoko no creo que le haga eso a Ayano solo para vengarse, me dijo que si la aceptaba nunca la haría llorar…  
 **Himawari:** tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Hikari-senpai qué pasó después.  
 **Akari:** es verdad, después de todo Kyoko-chan se quedó con Hikari.  
 **Chinatsu:** Yui-senpai! Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la chica –Oh! Buenos días chicas, qué les ocurre hoy a todas? Kyoko-senpai acaba de evadirme, acaso Sugiura-senpai es muy celosa? Peor no debe preocuparse, yo ya tengo a mi Yui-senpai.  
 **Chitose:** me alegraría que fuera eso, pero algo le pasa a Toshino-san, luego te explicamos, por ahora vamos a nuestros salones que la clase va a empezar, en la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos bajo el árbol del patio.  
Las chicas se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus salones. Ayano y Kyoko no habían asistido a las clases, cosa que preocupó a sus dos amigas, mientras Hikari estaba preocupada de que Kyoko se hubiera escapado de las clases con Ayano e irían a quien sabe donde. Apenas sonó la campana para hora del almuerzo, Hikari salió corriendo en busca de Kyoko, prácticamente evitando a las dos chicas que quisieron hablar con ellas.  
 **Yui:** Chitose, ve y reúnete con las chicas, yo alcanzaré a Hikari, me parece que nos está ocultando algo.  
 **Chitose:** está bien Funami-san nos vemos en donde dijimos.  
Yui corrió para alcanzar a Hikari, cuando al fin la encontró ésta volvió a huir, de verdad parecía que les ocultaba algo, mientras tanto ya las chicas se habían encontrado en el lugar acordado.  
 ** _POR OTRO LADO  
_** **Ayano:** Tonta! Kyoko, por qué me hiciste eso? Decía Ayano en la azotea de la escuela, mientras golpeaba su puño en las mallas.  
Ayano se encontraba sola hasta que de repente escuchó una voz.  
-Vaya, vaya , nunca había visto a alguien llorar asi, acaso no te lo advertí? , al final Kyoko se dio cuenta que aún me ama…  
 **Ayano:** Qué le hiciste a Kyoko? , decía Ayano haciendo notar que estaba molesta.  
 **Hikari:** Me estás culpando de algo? Simplemente nos encontramos la otra noche y ella se lanzó a besarme, pidiéndome que regresemos, es obvio que ande diciendo que yo soy su novia.  
 **Ayano:** Pero hay algo que no entiendo, por qué no me lo dijo? Si me iba a lastimar asi, se hubiera ahorrado su confesión. Dijo Ayano llorando.  
 **Hikari:** te lo advertí, ahora te pido que no te le acerques a mi novia ni le hagas pregunts tontas que su respuesta es obvia.  
 **Ayano:** No! Debo averiguar qué le pasa, debe darme una explicación. Dicho esto Ayano dejó sola a la otra chica.  
 **Hikari:** No, debo dejar que Ayano se acerque mucho a Kyoko, puede hacerle recuperar la memoria…  
 **Kyoko:** Oh! Mi amor, qué haces aquí? Dijo Kyoko que recién había llegado a la azotea.  
 **Hikari:** N-nada mi amor, solo te estaba buscando,dijo mientras le daba a Kyoko un beso.  
Kyoko: Hikari, puedes explicarme por qué dijiste que habíamos terminado hace años?  
 **Hikari:** Pues… eem..q-quería ver que hacías por mi si te decía eso.  
 **Kyoko:** Ya veo, pues ya sabes que soy capaz de todo por ti. Pero Kyoko se sentía triste porque sentía que sus palabras no iban con sus sentimientos.  
Hikari: aww mi amor tu siempre tan atenta.  
 **Kyoko:** Te veo luego, tengo que ir a disculparme con mis amigas por como me comporté en la mañana.  
 **Hikari:** espera! Piensas dejar sola a tu novia?  
 **Kyoko:** eemm esque hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Yui, adiós. Dijo y salió corriendo.  
 **Hikari:** Ash! Kyoko no puedo permitir que vuelvas a juntarte con ellas, pueden arruinar lo nuestro. Dijo persiguiendo a Kyoko  
Cuando Hikari alcanzó a Kyoko sin decir nada le dio un beso, de casualidad Ayano estaba por el lugar y vió como su rubia se estaba besando con otro chica…  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko! Asi que vas en serio? De verdad vas a terminar con lo nuestro? Dijo empujando a Kyoko –Te odio! No vuelvas acercarte a mi nunca mas.  
 **Kyoko:** E-espera! Tengo que hablar contigo. Lo dijo por impulso, su corazón le decía que la detenga, pero fue en vano, Ayano no quiso escucharla y dejó a las dos chicas.  
 **Hikari:** de qué quieres hablar con ella? Acaso olvidas que Yo soy tu novia.  
 **Kyoko:** Claro que no lo olvido, es solo que… no es nada no lo entenderías.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko ahora con mas ganas debo saberlo.  
 **Kyoko:** Yui! Justo a tiempo te estaba buscando…  
 **Yui:** Y yo a ti Hikari -_- Hola Kyoko.  
 **Hikari:** etto… m-mi amor recordé que debo hacer algo vámonos. Dijo jalando de la mano de Kyoko.  
 **Yui:** espera Kyoko debo hablar contigo!  
Kyoko se soltó de Hikari y le dijo que iba a quedarse con Yui, cosa que molestó mucho a la chica – entonces vete!  
 **Kyoko:** Yui…no se qué me sucede desperté extraña, primero Sugiura-san me abraza diciendo que es mi novia, luego Hikari no quiere que hable con ella mucho menos con ustedes, siento que algo me está ocultando…  
 **Yui:** eso mismo es lo que quiero descubrir, hoy te comportaste muy mal con tu Ayano "tu novia -_-" y ahora dices que Hikari es tu novia, qué acaso no recuerdas que ella te terminó porque se enamoró de alguien mas?  
 **Kyoko:** Cómo puedes hablar asi de mi novia? -_- no te lo permitiré.  
Yui: Kyoko no te enojes, solo quiero que te des cuenta…  
 **Kyoko:** cuenta de qué? De qué le gusto a Sugiura-san? Y ustedes quieren que esté con ella? , Yui tu mejor que nadie sabe que cuando estoy con alguien nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño mucho menos serle infiel.  
 **Yui:** _"es lo que le acabas de hacer a Ayano-_-"_ Kyoko yo eso lo sé, por eso estoy preocupada _, pero por ahora vamos donde nuestras amigas, nos están esperando.  
_ Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado y se encontraron con sus amigas.  
 **Chitose:** Funami-san! Por qué no trajiste a Hikari?  
 **Yui:** etto…salió corriendo en cuanto me las encontré peor traje a Kyoko, para que le expliques lo que te contó Ayano.  
 **Himawari:** Kyoko-senpai, qué le sucede? Por qué hizo llorar a Sugiura-senpai?  
 **Kyoko:** waa tu también Hima-chan? Bueno, les contaré qué pasó… Desperté en el hospital sana y salva, fin.  
C **hicas:** En el hospital!? Dijeron todas sorprendidas por la noticia.  
 **Akari** : P-pero por qué no nos dijiste antes?  
 **Yui:** Kyoko! Sabes lo grave de la situación y no nos avizaste que estabas en el hospital?  
 **Kyoko:** Bueno, pues no siento nada malo en mi, no quería preocuparlas  
 **Yui:** Ahora estamos preocupadas, estás extraña, olvidas que Ayano es tu novia y dices que… Hikari -_- …  
 **Chinatsu:** Hikari…  
 **Akari:** Hikari…  
 **Himawari/Sakurako:** Hikari…  
 **Chitose:** Hikari…  
Hikari! Gritaron las chicas reaccionando ante el nombre…  
 **Sakurako:** Hikari-senpai le hizo algo a Kyoko-senpai para enviarla al hospital, talvez la envenenó!? =O  
 **Himawari:** Sakurako! creo que tienes razón, no en lo del veneno, pero si tal vez Hikari tuvo algo que ver con esto.  
 **Chitose:** Debemos encontrarla y preguntarle.  
Kyoko: Chicas, ayúdenme no quiero estar por siempre en este problema…  
Las chicas buscaron a Hikari durante el resto del almuerzo pero no la encontraron, es mas no asistió al resto de las clases, al finalizar el dia nuevamente se reunieron todas las chicas.  
 **Himawari:** no será mejor preguntarle a Kyoko-senpai a qué hospital fue, puede que alguien de ahí nos ayude…  
 **Yui:** Tienes razón, hoy le llamaré a su casa y se lo preguntaré…  
Las chicas se despidieron un poco mas tranquilas, por lo menos ya sabían por donde empezar para arreglar las cosas entre Ayano y Kyoko.

* * *

 ** _CASA DE AYANO_**

 **Ayano:** Ya llegué mamá. Dijo la chica tsundere no muy alegre pero tratando de disimular  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** bienvenida Aya-chan, eh? Qué te pasa ¿ te vez muy triste, acaso peleaste con Kyoko-chan?  
 **Ayano:** N-no quiero hablar de ella mamá, dijo mientras se lanzaba a llorar en los brazos de su madre.  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** Tranquila Aya-chan , de seguro mañana estará todo mejor, no me gusta verte asi…  
Ayano subió a su cuarto sintiéndose completamente mal, le había dado fiebre, de seguro fue por estar llorando todo el dia pot Kyoko.  
 ** _CASA DE KYOKO  
_** **Kyoko:** Ya llegué! Dijo la rubia para nada animada.  
 **Mamá de Kyoko:** Bienvenida hija. Qué pasa Kyoko? Estás muy decaída.  
 **Kyoko:** N-no es nada mamá, subiré a mi cuarto.  
 **Mamá de Kyoko:** está bien te llamaré en cuanto esté la cena.  
Kyoko se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama recordando su dia, no entendía por qué Hikari se comportaba asi, definitivamente esa no era la chica que antes la había enamorado. Y empezaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas – por qué? Por qué me siento asi al pensar en esa chica? Mi corazón se acelera con solo recordar su rostro… solo quiero encontrar una respuesta, no entiendo que sucede, se preguntaba Kyoko mientrar llroaba hasta quedar casi dormida, hasta que escuchó su celular sonar, era Yui. **  
En el teléfono  
"Kyoko:** Holaa…  
 **Yui:** Hola Kyoko, como te sientes?  
 **Kyoko:** Muy mal, no entiendo que sucede, quisiera encontrar una respuesta…  
 **Yui:** Tranquilízate Kyoko, vamos a solucionar esto, debes regresar con Ayano.  
 **Kyoko:** por qué quieren es esté con ella?  
 **Yui:** bueno...te vías muy feliz estando con ella, y ella contigo, incluso nuestro grupo era mas divertido.  
 **Kyoko:** de verdad crees esa historia en la ella y yo éramos…  
 **Yui:** claro que si, acaso no sientes absolutamente nada cuando vez a Ayano?  
 **Kyoko:** … hace un momento estaba recordando lo que pasó hoy, y por alguna extraña razón me siento mal sabiendo que esas lágrimas que derramaba era por mi culpa.  
 **Yui:** lo vez? Hablando de arreglar tu relación, necesito saber en qué hospital estuviste.  
 **Kyoko:** amm…veamos, no recuerdo el nombre, pero se donde es, pero si necesitas el nombre podría preguntarle a Hikari.  
 **Yui:** n-no es mejor que ella no se entere lo que estamos tratando de hacer, puede arruinarlo todo. Kyoko, podrías mañana llevarnos allá?  
 **Kyoko:** si, vamos después de clases, también necesito saber que me pasó  
 **Yui:** Gracias Kyoko, amm por cierto no crees que sería buena idea que llames a Ayano?  
 **Kyoko:** pero no tenog su número, además creo que no quiere hablarme, dijo recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo.  
 **Yui:** busca en tu teléfono de seguro lo tienes. Adios"

 **Kyoko:** por qué iba a tener el número de… " _Ayano 3"_ **  
**Kyoko no entendía por qué tenía su número, peor decidió llamarla, con su corazón latiendo al máximo mientras pensaba qué le diría. contestaron:  
-Buenas noches?  
 **Kyoko:** B-buenas noches, se encuentra Sugiura Ayano?  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** vaya, Kyoko eres tú? , si pero no creo que quiera hablar contigo, con todo lo intentaré. La mamá de Ayano subió a su habitación y la encontró bañada en sudor por la fiebre, se preocupó mucho y le dijo a Kyoko que no estaba disponible.  
 **Ayano:** Ma-má quien era? Preguntó con curiosidad.  
 **Mamá de Ayano** : era Kyoko, pero le dijo que no estabas disponible.  
 **Ayano:** g-gracias mamá no quería hablar con ella. " _después de hoy"  
_ **Mamá de Ayano:** Aya-chan por ahora descanza ya luego arreglarán sus cosas de pareja… digo de amigas…

Esa noche ambas chicas se pensaron y no podían entender el por qué, pasaba esas cosas.  
Al siguiente dia Ayano, no fue a clases estaba con una fiebre muy alta y se quedó en casa. Mientras las chicas se dirigieron al hospital.

* * *

EN EL HOSPITAL:  
 **Kyoko:** Bueno chicas, me tengo que ir, quedé en verme con Hikari, Adiós  
 **Chicas:** Adios!  
 **Chitose:** Bueno, ahora qué hacemos?  
 **Sakurako:** primero entremos.  
 **Himawari:** No! Sakurako, primero pensemos que vamos a hacer dentro y luego entramos.  
 **Chinatsu:** Himawari tiene razón.  
 **Yui:** Bueno ,creo que debemos buscar al doctor que atendió a Kyoko  
Las chicas entraron y preguntaron a todo el mundo sobre el caso de la rubia, buscaron por un rato, hasta que al fin encontraron a alguien de ayuda  
 **Doctor:** hablan de la chicas que perdió parte de sus recuerdos?  
 **Chicas:** Qué!?  
 **Akari:** perdió... la memoria…  
 **Chinatsu:** Kyoko-senpai…  
 **Yui:** Muchas gracias Doctor, eso era lo único que queríamos saber.  
 **Chitose:** Por eso Hikari no quería que Kyoko se acerque a Ayano-chan o a nosotras…  
 **Himawari:** Ahora todo tiene sentido.  
 **Sakurako:** Si, Hikari-senpai quiere quedarse con la Toshino Kyoko-senpai de Sugiura-senpai, no es justo.  
 **Himawari:** Tienes razón Sakurako, no es justo Kyoko-senpai no sabe lo que pasa y se deja manipular por Hikari-senpai porque cree que aún es su novia…  
 **Yui:** pero, ese jueguito se le acabó, no puede jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de mi amiga.  
 **Chitose:** peor aún, no puede seguir lastimando así a Ayano-chan robándole algo que le pertenece. Ayanno-chan debe saber qué es lo que esta pasando. pero antes… -Doctor hay algo que podamos para que nuestra amiga recupere la memoria?  
 **Doctor:** como le expliqué a la chica que estaba con su amiga, hay la posibilidad de que solo una persona muy importante para ella le haga recordar. Bueno me despido tengo trabajo que hacer.  
 **Yui:** Por eso no quiere que se acerque a Ayano.  
 **Chitose:** Ayano-chan debe saber que es lo que está pasando, como lo supuse Hikari tiene mucho que ver en esto.  
 **Himawari:** Debemos hacer algo, planeemos algo para juntarlas de nuevo.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus casas, al siguiente dia iban planear algo para juntar nuevamente a Ayano y a Kyoko, lo que no saben es que Hikari hará hasta lo imposible para evitar que Kyoko se junte con Ayano, tampoco sabían que Ayano no quería ni oír el nombre de la rubia, mucho menos verla cerca de ella…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, de verdad, otra vez ya sabes si tienen sugerencias o no les gusta me dicen con confianza xD**

 **By ExDi**


	4. El Plan

A **qui el Nuevo cap, eesper que les guste. ya saben disculpen mis faltas ortográficas xD**

Al siguiente dia las chicas se encontraron a la entrada del colegio.  
 **Chitose:** Buenas días chicas.  
 **Yui:** Buenos días Chitose. Saludaron también todas las chicas.  
 **Himawari:** He estado pensando en algo para hacer que Sugiura-senpai y Kyoko-senpai se junten de nuevo.  
 **Akari:** Quiero escuchar Hima-chan, la verdad no me gusta verlas asi tan distantes.  
 **Sakurako:** Es cierto después de todo lo que Sugiura-senpai pasó para poder estar con su "Toshino Kyoko"-senpai…  
 **Yui:** Bien, Himawari te escuchamos.  
La chica de cabello azul comenzó a explicar su plan, las demás escuchaban atentamente.  
 **Chitose:** sii es maravilloso, me encanta ese plan.  
Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y decidieron que iban a poner su plan en marcha, después de todo se acercaba el festival escolar y era perfecto para que funcione. Las chicas se dirigieron a sus salones de clases para reunirse en el almuerzo y detallar de mejor manera su plan.

* * *

 **EN CLASE**  
 **Chitose:** Hola Ayano-chan me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, cómo estás?  
 **Ayano:** Hola Chitose, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar, por cierto has… has hablado c-con T-Toshino Kyoko? , preguntaba mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
 **Chitose:** Vaya, después de todo te preocupas por ella, bueno te cuento que…  
 **Hikari:** Buenos días clase! Entraba gritando por lo que todas regresaron a ver, entraba de la mano de Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** Era necesario gritar? Dijo Kyoko un poco desanimada.  
 **Hikari:** Pues claro mi amor, hay que presumir lo felices que somos llegando juntas. Decía Hikari mientras regresaba a ver a Ayano con una risa burlona.  
 **Ayano:** La odio! Mira que llegar de la mano de mi Kyoko…al percatarse de lo que había dicho trato de arreglarlo. –B-bueno después de todo es obvio que Kyoko no la quiere pero…sin embargo está con ella, por qué? Se preguntaba un poco triste la tsundere.  
 **Chitose:** Cálmate Ayano-chan, hay algo que no sabes…  
Justo en el momento que Chitose iba a contar a Ayano lo que habían descubierto con las chicas  
llegó la Sensei.  
 **Sensei:** Buenos días tomen asiento que voy empezar con la clase.  
Así transcurrió la primera hora de clase, todo normal, solo que Kyoko estaba molestando a su novia con sus típicas notas, a percatar que Ayano las estaba mirando decidió molestarla un poco también, claro que si Hikari se dad cuenta la iba a matar pero no le importó.  
 **NOTA  
** ** _"Kyoko:_** _Holaa… Sugiura-san podemos conversar un rato en el almuerzo? Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…ahh por cierto te vez linda cuando te sonrojas xD.  
_ _ **Ayano:**_ _Toshino Kyoko! Deja de enviarme notas, si "tu novia" nos ve te meterás en problemas, además no creo que tengamos de qué hablar y no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!.  
_ _ **Kyoko:**_ _Ohh vamos solo será un pequeño momento.  
_ _ **Ayano:**_ _No! Por favor ya deja de enviarme notas que nos vamos a meter en problemas."  
_ **Fin de la nota.  
** Kyoko no entendía por qué le hacía sentir mal como le trataba Ayano, tampoco sabía por qué siempre que la veía sentía un impulso de abrazarla o peor aún besarla, pero con Hikari cerca no lo hacía, aunque no estuviera sabía que no podía serle infiel, eso no era cosa de ella.  
Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Kyoko quiso hablar con Ayano pero esta simplemente la evadió y salió del salón junto a Chitose, se dirigían al consejo estudiantil, debían hacer la organización para el festival escolar.  
 **Yui:** Hola Kyoko, cómo estás?  
 **Kyoko:** Hola Yui, no se qué me pasa cuando veo a Sugiura-san cerca tengo unos impulsos algo extraños, además cuando Hikari a veces haces cosas que me hacen dudar sobre lo que siento por ella.  
 **Yui: "** _De seguro si le cuento a Kyoko sobre lo que nos enteramos, no va a creerme"_ Tranquila Kyoko, veras que pronto encontrarás una solución, por ahora vamos a…  
 **Hikari:** Mi amor! Te extrañe cerca de mi, decía mientras abrazaba a la rubia, quien le era indiferente. –Que te pasa Kyoko? Acaso quieres que me enoje?  
 **Kyoko:** No! Mi amor, es solo que llevo tiempo sin ir al club que incluso empiezo a extrañar a Akari.  
 **Yui:** jaja si tienes razón Kyoko, creo que deberíamos ir al club de seguro ellas también nos extrañan, dijo llevándose de la mano a la rubia, quien no se negó.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko! Si no vienes en este momento yo..yoo, ash! está bien yo también voy con ustedes al club.  
A Yui no le gustó mucho la idea, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Kyoko había aceptado esa idea asi que las tres se dirigieron al club.

 **EN EL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

 **Himawari-Sakurako:** Buenos días Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai  
 **Ayano-Chitose:** Buenos días, saludaron Ayano no muy animada y Chitose con una sonrisa.  
 **Himawari:** Sugiura-senpai llegó un comunicado indicando las fechas del festival escolar, y debemos organizar los eventos.  
 **Ayano:** Es cierto! Pronto será el festival escolar, la iba a pasar Kyo… al recordarlo Ayano volvió a ponerse triste, pero regreso rápidamente de su trance. – este año el consejo estudiantil está encargado, y debe ser el mejor festival escolar, tienen alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer?  
 **Chitose:** Ayano-chan, qué te parece si recibimos las propuestas de cada club de colegio, además ya debemos anunciar a cada salón para que se organicen y nos entreguen sus proyectos para ver que harán en el festival. " _será el mejor festival para Ayano-chan"_ pensaba Chitose mientras sonreía viendo a Himawari.  
 **Himawari:** Por cierto, no creen que sería una buena idea si el consejo estudiantil hacen una obra de teatro?  
 **Chitose:** oh! Es una excelente idea Himawari-san  
 **Sakurako:** Si, si! Podríamos hacer una obra de amor y monstruos… decía mientras le brillaban los ojos.  
 **Ayano:** Sería una buena idea, pero… lastimosamente solo somos 4 sin contar a Rise-senpai, dudo que quiera participar.  
 **Rise:** …  
 **Nishigaki-sensei:** Matsumoto, dice que está bien que ella participe si la necesitan.  
 **Chicas:** Nishigaki-sensei! Cuándo llegó aquí?  
 **Nishigaki-sensei:** les sorprenderá lo rápida y sigilosa que puedo ser: digo riendo.  
 **Ayano:** P-pero aunque Rise-senpai participe aun somos muy pocas para una obra.  
 **Chitose:** Talvez podríamos pedirle a un club que nos brinde su ayuda. Decía con una gran sonrisa.  
 **Rise:** …  
 **Nishigaki-sensei:** Matsumoto dice que se lo pidan al club de entretenimiento, de seguro con ellas ya pueden hacer una obra muy llamativa. Y yo haré al monstruo! Decía mientras s ele iluminaban los ojos.  
 **Chitose:** Por supuesto! Podemos pedirle a nuestras amigas que nos ayuden.  
 **Himawari:** Si! De seguro ellas nos ayudarán. Decía intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Chitose y Sakurako.  
 **Ayano:** P-pues si no tengo opción. Furutani-san , Omuro-san , podrían ir al club de entretenimiento a pedir la ayuda de nuestras amigas? " _podré actuar con Kyoko, y si es una obra romántica…"_ Ayano fue interrumpida de su imaginación…  
 **Sakurako:** Déjelo en nuestras manos senpai.  
Asi las chicas se dirigieron al club de entretenimiento, mientras las demás se quedaron en el consejo estudiantil, pues aún había mucho que organizar.

 **CLUB DE ENTRETENIMIENTO  
** La puerta del club se estaba abriendo lentamente cuando se pudo divisar a las dos chicas.  
 **Himawari-Sakurako:** Buenos días chicas!  
 **Chicas:** Buenos días.  
 **Kyoko:** Hima-chan , Saku-chan qué sorpresa! En qué podemos ayudarlas?  
 **Himawari:** Kyoko-senpai, el consejo estudiantil va a realizar una obra de teatro y como nosotras no somos suficientes, quisiéramos saber si ustedes podrían ayudarnos.  
 **Kyoko:** una obra? Suena interesante! Sii me apunto! Qué obra haremos?  
 **Sakurako:** Bueno- pues será una obra románticas con monstruos y todo eso.  
Las dos rubias se veian emocionadas por esa idea.  
 **Yui:** Bien pensado, pues si, dile a Chitose que si que nosotras ayudaremos.  
 **Akari:** una obra… será la primera vez que participe en una :3  
 **Chinatsu:** " _aww podré ser una princesa y Yui-senpai mi príncipe"_ jajaja sii sii yo también me punto. Decía mostrando que tenía algo en mente. **  
Hikari:** yo no soy del club, pero podría participar? Decía casi dándose cuenta de algo extraño.  
 **Himawari:** L-lo siento Hi-Hikari-senpai si no pertenece a un club, dice el reglamento que deberá incluirse en la actividad de su salón.  
Hikari se molestó mucho y pidió a Kyoko no participar, por ella.  
 **Kyoko:** Lo siento Hikari, son cosas del club, debo hacerlo, prometo no hacer nada malo.  
 **Hikari:** está bien Kyoko, confío en ti.  
 **Yui:** y bien? Como sabremos cuales son nuestros papeles?  
 **Sakurako:** Al finalizar las clases nos reuniremos en el consejo estudiantil, para decidir los personajes de cada una.  
Las 2 chicas regresaron al consejo estudiantil y contaron la noticia a las demás, cosa que puso muy feliz a todos.  
 **Ayano:** Bien ahora falta decidir la obra.  
 **Chitose:** una romántica… que tal… si inventamos una obra, bueno a decir verdad hace tiempo llevo escribiendo esta historia y creo que estaría bien que la utilizáramos.  
 **Ayano:** Chitose escribes libros? B-bueno explícanos de qué se trata.  
 **Chitose:** Bu-bueno, es de una princesa que fue de vacaciones a otro reino y conoció al apuesto príncipe cuando era una niña. Se enamoraron y el príncipe prometió encontrarla y casarse con ella cuando cumpla 16 años, asi el príncipe tiene una pequeña aventura para encontrar a sus princesa, la busco por todos lados y cuando por fin la encontró se entera que ésta está hechizada y solo el beso del verdadero amor podrá despertarla… y bueno y apoden imaginarse el resto :3  
 **Ayano:** U-un beso? " _y si Kyoko hace del príncipe y yo de la princesa, tendremos que-"  
_ Una vez decidida la obra las chicas dejaron todo listo para elección de papeles al finalizar las clases. Cuando las clases terminaron todas se reunieron en el consejo estudiantil, Hikari no fue ya que debía quedarse planeando lo que iban a hacer en su salón.  
Kyoko se puso al lado de Ayano, por alguna razón sentía que debía hacerlo, cosa que hizo sonrojar a las chicas pero ninguna se movió.  
 **Chitose:** Bueno, dividí los papeles según nuestra personalidad, y quedaron asi:  
 ** _Princesa:_** Ayano-chan. – Q-que?yoo se princesa?  
 ** _Príncipe:_** Toshino-san - Bien! Tengo uno de los papeles principales!  
 ** _Bruja:_** Chinatsu-chan -Pero, por qué yo de bruja?  
 ** _Hada que acompaña al príncipe:_** Akari-chan - Sí! Seré una linda hada.  
 **Papás de la princesa:** Furutani-san y Oomuro-san  
 **Rival del príncipe:** Yui - Jaja esto será divertido.  
y yo.. bueno yo narraré la historia o haré de algún personaje extra :3  
Una vez decidido los personajes Chitose se ofreció a escribir el libreto que les llevaría al dia siguiente, y asi fue, durante el siguiente dia el consejo estudiantil se dedicó a organizar todo para el festival escolar. Y por su puesto para la obra.

* * *

 **Chitose:** Por favor Toshino-san , Ayano-chan repasen muy bien la obra este festival debe ser perfecto.  
 **Kyoko:** No te preocupes Chitose, hoy Sugiura-san irá a mi casa para repasar, Hikari tiene que hacer un mandado asi que no vendrá hoy a mi casa. Estaremos solas, asi podremos concentrarnos. Decía la chica.  
 **Ayano:** Ky-Kyoko! Cuándo decidimos que iríamos hoy a tu casa? Y además estaremos solas? Ayano se puso completamente nerviosa y roja .  
 **Kyoko:** Pues debe salir perfecta nuestra obra, ai que debemos repasar, pero si quieres vamos a tu casa y asi…  
 **Ayano:** N-no en tu casa esta bien, terminando clases iremos. " _estaremos solas"  
_ Mientras tanto Chitose se encontraba finalizar las clases Hikari se despidió de Kyoko con un beso y se fue no sin antes matar con la mirada a Ayano.  
 **Kyoko:** Nos vamos? Le preguntaba a Ayano.  
 **Ayano:** S-si vamos.  
Las chicas caminaban hacia la casa de Kyoko, y ésta llevo la maleta de Ayano para que no se cansara, no sabía por qué lo hizo. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, así hasta llegar a la casa de Kyoko. Las chicas comieron y subieron a la habitación de la estaban completamente nerviosas y rojas,  
 **Kyoko:** B-bueno siéntete como en tu casa, ahora ensayemos dijo sacando su libreto.  
 **Ayano:** S-si después de todo a eso venimos.  
Las chicas se pusieron a repasar estaba muy fácil no era complicado hasta que llegaron a cierta parte de la obra.  
 ** _OBRA  
_** **Principe:** Oh! Mi hermosa princesa pero que te han hecho, tranquila ya estoy aquí, decía el príncipe acercándose para besar a la princesa.  
A milímetros…  
 **FUERA DE LA OBRA**  
Kyoko al estar cerca de los labios de Ayano se le cruzó una imagen en cual besaba a Ayano, obviamente era un recuerdo, pero ella no sabía por qué tuvo esa imagen. Ayano que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados acostada en la cama de la rubia completamente roja, abrió los ojos y al ver tan cerca a la rubia…  
 **Ayano:** Ky-Kyoko , creo que ya es m-muy tarde! Dijo levantándose y tomando su maletín. –A-adiós nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Dijo completamente nerviosa y roja.  
 **Kyoko:** S-si , tienes razón es muy tarde. Te acompaño a tu casa.  
 **Ayano:** E-está bien.  
Kyoko acompaño a Ayano a su casa y cuando se iban a despedir…  
-Kyoko! Qué estás haciendo aquí con ella?, si era Hikari.  
 **Kyoko:** Pues sabes de la obra, estábamos repasando, somos los personajes principales.  
 **Ayano:** Mejor dicho tú qué haces aquí? Acaso nos estás espiando.  
Hikari, por rabia le dio una bofetada a Ayano y se llevó a Kyoko de la mano.  
 **Kyoko:** Suérltame, debo regresar a ver como estás ella.  
 **Hikari:** Acaso te importa tanto. No creo que se muera, además debes ir a tu casa es muy tarde, olvídate de ella.  
 **Kyoko:** Definitivamente, tú no eres la Hikari, tierna y detallista de la que me enamoré, debo pensar muchas cosas, Adiós.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko! No me dejes asi! Ash! , me la vas a pagar Kyoko, tranquila quien te va a doler que sufra…  
Asi pasaron los días y por fin llegó el dia de la obra…  
Hikari, se acercó a Ayano..  
 **Hikari:** Ayano te necesita Nishigaki-sensei. Está en la bodega buscando un que vayas ahora.  
 **Ayano:** Gracias Hikari, dijo de manera sarcástica. Y se fue  
 **BODEGA**  
 **Ayano:** Buenos días…. Nishigaki-sens-… cayeron unas cajas que al parecer estaban atadas y cuando Ayano pasara por ahí estás caerían… ahhh! Grito Ayano.  
 **Hikari:** Jaja! Ahora quién besará a Kyoko en la obra…Ayano? Decía mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.  
 ** _EN EL TEATRO  
_** **Chitose:** Ayano-chan! Dónde estará? Tenemos 15 minutos y será nuestro turno.  
 **Kyoko:** Iré a buscar a buscarla…  
 **Chitose:** No! Toshino-san no podemos perder a las dos…  
 **Hikari:** Hola Chicas qué sucede?  
 **Kyoko:** la princesa no está y ya mismo es nuestro turno…  
 **Hikari:** Qué Ayano? Ahh no la he visto… pero si desean…puedo reemplazarla.  
 **Chicas:** Qué?  
 **Himawari:** P-pero Hikari-senpai usted no sabe las líneas?  
 **Hikari:** Tranquila, tome prestado el de Kyoko,ella ni cuenta se dio, pero me aprendi las líneas de la princesa.  
 **Kyoko:** Es-esperaremos 5 minutos mas , si ella no aparece… podrás tomar su lugar, dijo pero parecía no agradarle la idea…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

E **spero que les haya gustado, como siempre les digo si tienen alguna idea jaja o no les gusta algo e lo dicen y lo cambio...  
**  
 **By ExDi**


	5. El Final

**Hola cómo están? espero que estén muy pero muy bien, bueno, quería disculparme por abandonar la historia como 3 semanas, pero de verdad no tenía tiempo, ahora ya dispongo de un poco de tiempo y les traigo otro cap de esta historia, espero que les guste y disfrútenla.**

* * *

Kyoko salió en busca de Ayano, sin importar que las demás quisieron detenerla, en realidad, ni ella sabía por qué lo hizo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko! A dónde vas!?  
 **Yui:** Kyoko, apresúrate, si no regresan pues tendremos que suspender la obra…  
 **Chitose:** Espero que Toshino-san encuentre a Ayano-chan.

 **EN OTRO LADO  
** **Kyoko:** En dónde está Sugiura-san? Mejor dicho, por qué salí corriendo a buscarla?  
Kyoko se encontraba confundida por el impulso que acaba de tener a la vez que estaba muy cansada pues estaba corriendo por toda la escuela, sin encontrarla… - en donde se habrá meti…  
-Ayúdenme! Hay alguien ahí afuera?  
Kyoko se dirigió rápidamente hacia esa voz, le resultaba muy familiar…  
 **Kyoko:** Sugiura-san? Eres tú? Preguntaba Kyoko mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, que parecía estar atascada con algo.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko? Si soy yo.  
 **Kyoko:** Qué pasó? Cómo llegaste aquí?  
 **Ayano:** Fue Hikari, me dijo que Nishigaki-sensei me estaba buscando y que se encontraba en esta bodega, pero cuando entré ella se rio y me dejó encerrada.  
 **Kyoko:** Tranquila te sacaré de aquí. No puede haber una obra sin mi princesa…  
pero qué había dicho Kyoko? Ni ella misma sabía por qué lo hizo.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, no es momento para que digas esas cosas, decía con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, pero también con una ligera sonrisa.  
Kyoko le pidió a Ayano esperarla ahí (claro que no se iba a ir a ningún lado estando encerrada) mientras buscaba ayuda.  
 **EN LA OBRA  
** \- En pocos minutos continuaremos con una obra de teatro protagonizada por el consejo estudiantil y el club de diversiones, por favor manténganse en sus asientos que esto comienza en breve.  
 **Himawari:** Oh no! Toshino-san y Sugiura-san aún no regresan y ya casi en nuestro turno.  
 **Chitose:** No te preocupes Hima-chan, estoy segura que el amor todo lo puede y van a llegar a tiempo.  
 **Yui:** Espero que Kyoko ya haya encontrado a Ayano. Tenemos menos de 3 minutos.  
 **Chinatsu:** Yui-senpai, si Kyoko-senpai no llega a tiempo, bueno es posible que yo sea la princesa y tú mi príncipe, decía Chinatsu mientras saltaba de emoción.  
 **Yui:** "Ojalá que Kyoko llegue a tiempo" pensaba Yui.

\- A continuación tenemos la presentación de una obra de teatro, cuenten conmigo 10-9-8…  
 **Sakurako:** Tenemos que hacerlo sin ellas, no podemos suspender la obra ahora.  
 **Himawari:** Sakurako tiene razón, creo que debemos improvisar…  
7-6-5…  
 **Chicas:** Kyoko-chan, Ayano-chan!  
4-3…  
en eso se escuchó un fuerte golpe, Ayano había cado sobre Kyoko, por correr a toda velocidad hacia el teatro.  
 **Ayano:** perdónenme por preocuparlas, luego les explicaré que pasó. Decía Ayano aún agitaba.  
 **Hikari:** Mi amor! Que bueno que llegas, decía mientras corría a abrazar a Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** Hikari, luego tenemos que hablar, por ahora ya no hay tiempo.  
2-1, demos un fuerte aplauso para recibir a nuestras protagonistas…  
Asi empezó la obra de teatro… todo iba muy bien, y lle´go, la escena mas esperada por todas. El beso…

 **OBRA  
** **Principe:** Oh! Mi hermosa princesa pero que te han hecho, tranquila ya estoy aquí, decía el príncipe acercándose para besar a la princesa Y ….sucedió Kyoko había besado a Ayano, y de repente empezaron a llegarle poco a poco recuerdo a la rubia, Kyoko no entendía, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería que ese beso terminara, Ayano abrió los ojos y se separó de la rubia un poco para decirle que continúen con la obra.

 **FUERA DE LA OBRA**

Al finalizar la obra, el teatro estaba en llanto, otros muy emocionados, simplemente la bra había sido perfecta…

 **Yui:** Kyoko qué te sucede?  
 **Kyoko:** Yui, tengo recuerdos, que no se cómo es que pude olvidarlos, soy una pésima persona, le hice daño a la chica que más amo…  
 **Hikari:** Mi amor! Estuviste genial… eh? Qué te pasa?  
 **Kyoko:** tu, tú sabías perfectamente sobre mi estado, por qué me mentiste? Por qué me hiciste herir a Ayano? Decía Kyoko muy alterada. Nunca nadie la había visto asi.  
 **Hikari:** Kyoko yo…iba a decírtelo pero… vi mi oportunidad perfecta para que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi…  
 **Kyoko:** Hikari, lo nuestro ya fue, además recuerda que tú me dejaste, ahora debo arreglar las cosas con la persona que realmente amo.  
Hikari, no soportaba mas ser tratada así por Kyoko y salió corriendo.  
 **Yui:** ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?  
 **Kyoko:** si! Dijo con gran determinación. –pero… no sé, no puedo solamente acercarme a ella y disculparme, no creo que acepte mis disculpa después de todo lo que le hice…  
 **Himawari:** Senpais, escuché sin querer su conversación, me alegro que vuelva a ser la misma de antes, dijo abrazando a Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** Hima-chan también debo pedirte disculpas, después de todo traté mal a todas mi amigas.  
 **Himawari:** No se preocupe Kyoko-senpai, por ahora lo más importante, usted sabe muy bien quién de verdad merece esas disculpas.  
 **Kyoko:** Lo sé, Yui me dijo lo mismo…pero, tengo miedo al rechazo.  
 **Chitose:** No te preocupes, Toshino-san, Ayano no ha dejado de amarte como siempre lo ha hecho  
 **Chicas:** Chitose! Ikeda-senpai! Dijeron sorprendidas las chicas al escuchar esa voz de la nada.  
 **Chitose:** Oh! Lo siento chicas, no pude evitar escucharlas, Ayano-chan se fue, dijo que no se sentía muy bien, iba a la enfermería.  
 **Kyoko:** Chitose! Tu podrías ayudarme, debo regresar con Ayano, pero no de una manera sencilla, quiero que sea inolvidable para ella, sobretodo quiero que me disculpe, no puedo creer el daño que le he hecho…  
 **Chitose:** Toshino-san, conozco a mi amiga, por ahora creo que deberías ir a buscarla, de seguro ella entenderá. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Kyoko no lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo de la sala…  
 **Yui:** Bien, Chitose has conseguido que Kyoko nos dejara solas, cuál es tu plan, dijo convencida al intuir que Chitose estaba planeando algo…  
 **Himawari:** eso es cierto Ikeda-senpai?  
 **Chitose:** Jaja! Yui veo que te diste cuenta, pero bueno, lo que estoy planeando es…  
Chitose explicó detalladamente su plan a sus amigas, como siempre apoyaban sus planes, asi que decidieron ponerlo en marcha.  
 **POR OTRO LADO  
** Kyoko estaba corriendo por toda la escuela buscando a su novia o ex novia, no sabía que eran ahora, pero no paraba de buscarla desesperadamente, cuando de repente la vio y corrió hacia ella, estando a pocos metros se atravesó alguien en su camino y besó a Kyoko, sin que esta pudiera reaccionar, por todo el escándalo Ayano regresó a ver y vio a Kyoko ser besada por Hikari.  
Todo el mundo se le vino abajo a Ayano, pensaba que ya había aceptado eso, pero simplemente se engañaba, no soportó sus iras, es más ya no soportaba esa situación y por impulso se lanzó hacia Hikari para separarla de su novia, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero estaba segura que era lo correcto en ese momento, Ayano agarró a Hikari del cabello para separarla de Kyoko y le dio una bofetada…  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano! Puedo explicarlo, todo este tiempo no sabía qué estaba pasando y…  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko no quiero escucharte por ahora, me hiciste mucho daño y ya no p…  
Kyoko se lanzó a besar a Ayano…  
 **Kyoko:** Perdóname Ayano, prometí nunca herirte y eso fue lo primero que hice, soy la peor novia del mundo, golpéame has lo que quieras conmigo, has lo que quieras para que me puedas perdonar.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, me hiciste mucho daño, no se si puedo perdonarte eso, cuando intenté hacer las paces contigo, simplemente me ignoraste y te fuiste con esa, dijo regresando a ver enérgicamente a Hikari.  
 **Hikari:** Pues "esa" es la novia de Kyoko, nunca debiste meterte con ella, te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, al final ella en e fondo me amaba. Dijo Hikari con una risa malvada.  
 **Kyoko:** Si, es verdad fui tu novia, pero porque me engañaste, nunca me dijiste por qué llegué al hospital…  
 **Ayano:** Hospital? Kyoko de qué estás hablando? Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas en el hospital?  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano, Hikari me engañó, sé que mereces esa explicación, pero yo no merezco que me escuches, soy la peor persona del mundo, creo será mejor olvidarme de ti, adiós. Kyoko decía llorando y se fue corriendo.  
Ayano tomó el camino contrario, igual que Kyoko se encontraba en llanto.  
Esa tarde empezó a llover, asi como nunca en mucho tiempo. Ambas chicas se encontraban en sus casas pensándose una a la otra.  
 **CASA DE KYOKO**  
 **Mamá de Kyoko:** Kyoko-chan, te encuentras bien? Ni si quiera has comido.  
 **Kyoko:** Si mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, dijo la chica desde su habitación.  
 **Mamá de Kyoko:** Tu voz no dice lo mismo hija.  
 **Kyoko:** SI no te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien. En realidad no era asi, Kyoko se encontraba recostada sobre su cama debajo las almohadas llorando, recordando los momentos que pasó feliz con Ayano, sabía que debía hacer algo, peor simplemente no sabía que hacer, entonces escuchó su teléfono.  
 **EN EL TELÉFONO  
Yui:** Hola Kyoko?  
 **Kyoko:** Hola Yui, qué sucede?  
 **Yui:** No te escuchas muy bien, es por Ayano cierto?  
 **Kyoko:** es tan obvio?  
 **Yui:** jaja claro que es obvio, no habría otra razón por la que debería estar asi, pero te tengo una invitación, créeme que luego me lo agradecerás.  
 **Kyoko:** No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo quiero ver a Ayano.  
 **Yui:** Vamos Kyoko, créeme que será lo mejor para ti.  
 **Kyoko:** Está bien Yui y a dónde vamos?  
 **Yui:** es una sorpresa…y colgó el teléfono.  
 **FIN DE LA LLAMADA  
** **CASA DE AYANO  
** **Mamá de Ayano:** Aya-chan, qué sucede? Hablaste con Kyoko?  
Ayano se lanzó a los brazos de su mamá y le explicó lo que había sucedido mientras lloraba.  
 **Mamá de Ayano:** Tranquila Aya-chan, por lo menos sabes por qué Kyoko-chan hizo lo que hizo, simplemente no dependía de ella, así que ya sabes qué hacer cierto?  
 **Ayano:** Si mamá, y muchas gracias, sé que debo hablar con Kyoko y arreglar todo esto. El teléfono de Ayano empezó a sonar.  
 **EN EL TELÉFONO  
** **Chitose:** Hola Ayano-chan, cómo te encuentras? Supe de tu pelea con Hikari.  
 **Ayano:** Hola Chitose, si, no sé qué pasó , solo sentí de impulso de hacerlo.  
 **Chitose:** Es porque aún amas a Kyoko, jaja, dijo con una ligera risa.  
 **Ayano:** Chitose! Dijo ruborizándose un poco, p-pero a qué debo tu llamada?  
 **Chitose:** Oh si! Ayano-chan, te llamaba para hacer una invitación.  
 **Ayano:** Claro Chitose, pero a dónde vamos?  
 **Chitose:** Eso es una sorpresa Ayano-chan, por ahora arréglate.  
 **Ayano:** Chitose! Pero no me has… muy tarde ha colgado.  
 **FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

Ya en la noche, Yui pasó por Kyoko a su casa, y Chitose por Ayano. Ninguna de las chicas sabía a donde se dirigían con sus amigas. Hasta que Kyoko se dio cuenta que llegaron a una feria que había llegado a la ciudad hace 1 semana, por otro lado Ayano también se sorprendió al llegar a la feria.  
 **Kyoko:** Wow Yui, desde que llegó he querido venir a ésta feria, gracias por traerme.  
 **Yui:** Kyoko no es nada, supuse que te iba a gustar.  
por otro lado se encontraba Chitose con Ayano  
 **Chitose:** Bien Ayano-chan ahora vamos a buscar a nuestras amigas.  
 **Ayano:** Q-que? Es decir que todas están aquí?  
 **Chitose:** Asi es Ayano-chan, dijo sonriendo – vamo debemos encontrarnos con las demás.  
Luego de unos minutos todas se encontraron, incluyendo a Himawari, Akari, Sakurako y Chinatsu.  
 **Chitose:** Bien Hima-chan, conseguiste lo que te pedí?  
 **Himawari:** Claro que si Ikeda-senpai, aquí tiene, en realidad hay muchas parejas que quieren entrar a ese lugar y costó un poco de tiempo conseguirlas.  
 **Chitose:** Perdóname por encargarte de eso.  
 **Himawari:** No se preocupe Ikeda-senpai, no fue nada.  
Las otras chicas no sabían qué era, ni qué sucedía, hasta que Chitose se acercó a Kyoko y Ayano.  
 **Chitose:** Toshino-san, por favor cuida de Ayano allá adentro.  
 **Kyoko:** Ah? No me digas que esto es…  
 **Chitose:** Si, Toshino-san, tú y Ayano-chan deben arreglar las cosas.  
 **Ayano:** de qué están hablando? Por qué le pides a Kyoko que cuide de mi?  
 **Chitose:** No te preocupes Ayano-chan, vas a estar bien con Toshino-san.  
 **Yui:** Bueno nosotras vamos a divertirnos un momento, luegos nos encontramos Ayano, Kyoko.  
 **Ayano:** E-esperen! A dónde van? ,muy tarde se habían ido y ella ha quedado a solas con Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** Bu-bueno pues, parece que todo estaba planeado.  
 **Ayano:** Si! Y creo que tú lo sabías.  
 **Kyoko:** Qué? No tenía ni idea, solo vine porque Yui me invitó.  
 **Ayano:** Bu-bueno, en todo caso, debemos hacer algo no?  
 **Kyoko:** Tienes razón, deberíamos ir a divertirnos, mira, Chitose me dio esto, vamos.  
Mientras caminaban Ayano preguntó a Kyoko de qué se trataba eso que Chitose le había dado.  
 **Kyoko:** Verás, es un nuevo espacio de esta feria, específicamente para parejas, o para personas que desean ser pareja, es algo asi como un juego, las parejas entran al lugar y en el boleto tienen un número que les lleva a una habitación, el camino hacia allá no es muy fácil, tienen que pasar por varias pruebas de pareja, se dice que las personas que logran llegar a la habitación serán por siempre felices y nada las separará, además que las pruebas ayudan a reconciliar parejas y hacer sus lazos de amor mas fuerte… claro que entendería si tú no quieres ir conmigo.  
 **Ayano:** Bu-bueno supongo que no tengo opción si tengo que ir contigo, después de todo no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar los boletos que no consiguieron nuestras amigas con mucho esfuerzo.  
 **Kyoko:** Ya extrañaba esa parte tsundere de ti, dijo Kyoko haciendo sonrojar a Ayano – Pero tienes razón es un poco difícil conseguir Boletos para un lugar asi.  
 **Ayano:** Ky-kyoko no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, mejor apresurémonos.  
Kyoko simplemente sonrió, sabía que esa era una de las muchas cosas por las cuales se había enamorado de Ayano.  
 **Kyoko:** Bien pues, vamos dijo tomando de la mano de Ayano y caminando junto a ella.  
Asi las chicas se dirigieron al "juego" nuevo de la feria. Entraron y lo primero con lo que se encontraron, es que secuestraron a Ayano y dejaron a Kyoko una nota "rescata a tu novia", Kyoko se arrepentía, pues no había cuidado bien a Ayano, pero podía remediarlo, simplemente tenía que encontrarla. Así Kyoko continúo su travesía por dicho juego, pasó por cosas muy extrañas y otras divertidas, pero solo tenía una cosa en mente "Ayano", en cada espacio que superaba encontraba una nueva pista que le acercaba más a Ayano, y así llego a su última prueba debía enfrentarse al "secuestrador" de Ayano, y Ayano se encontraba en una silla atada y gritando mientras apoyaba a Kyoko, así pasaron varios minutos, Kyoko ya estaba un poco cansada y con sus últimas fuerzas logró arrojar al suelo a su oponente, y corrió hacia Ayano, la soltó y le dio un beso,  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano discúlpame, de verdad mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, mientras pasaba todo esto, me di cuenta de que no quiero a nadie más en mi corazón solo a ti, por favor discúlpame, todo esto únicamente pude pasarlo por el amor que te tengo, vi a muchas personas que se quedaban a medio camino otras al principio, eso simplemente me hizo ver que contigo junto a mi todo lo puedo, aceptarías ser otra vez mi novia?  
 **Enmascarado:** Jaja veo que todo resultó como lo planeamos Kyoko-chan, dijo quitándose la máscara  
 **Kyoko:** Akari? Q-qué haces aquí?  
 **Akari:** Kyoko-chan lo siento, todo fue idea de Ikeda-senpai.  
De la oscuridad salieron las demás chicas.  
 **Chitose:** Yo puedo explicarlo, verán, Akari-chan nos contó que había conseguido empleo temporal en la feria, y nos contó sobre lo que trataba el juego, el objetivo era demostrarle a Ayano-chan que tú a pesar de todo harías cualquier cosa para recuperarla, y así lo hiciste, simplemente demostraste que amas a mi Ayano-chan, así que ahora creo que las dejaremos solas.  
Las Chicas dijeron que se verían afuera y asi nuevamente quedaron a solas Kyoko y Ayano.  
 **Ayano:** E-es verdad lo que dijiste hace un momento?  
 **Kyoko:** Todo, es verdad yo sin ti no soy nada, por favor Ayano, quieres nuevamente ser mi novia?  
 **Ayano:** Si! Kyoko ya Chitose me explicó lo que hizo Hikari -_- y no tienes la culpa, y si si quiero seguir siendo tu novia, dijo la tsundere y se lanzó a besar a su rubia.  
 **Kyoko:** Y bien? Ahora solo falta llegar a la habitación, quieres ir?  
 **Ayano:** Si mi amor, vamos.  
Las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación, y se encontraron con un ambiente demasiado romántico, se sintieron un poco incómodas, no era lo que pensaban, pero luego Kyoko abrazó a Ayano y empezó a besar su cuello lentamente.  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano, te amo, eres la mejor novia del mundo, ahora cuando nos peleemos, no iré al lugar contrario, simplemente te seguiré para arreglar las cosas.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, no hagas eso(besos en el cuello), pero prometo antes darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas. Dijo Ayano dándose la vuelta para besar a Kyoko.  
Las chicas estaban en un momento muy romántico.  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano, estás segura de hacer esto?  
 **Ayano:** Si es contigo, estoy segura de todo.  
Las chicas siguieron besándose, Kyoko iba a quitar la blusa a Ayano, cuando de repente sonó su teléfono.  
 **EN EL TELÉFONO  
Kyoko:** Yui? Qué sucede? Interrumpes mi momento -_-  
 **Yui:** Lo siento Kyoko, pero Chitose tuvo una grave hemorragia nasal y tenemos que llevarla al hospital.  
 **Kyoko:** Que!? Dónde están? En seguida vamos para allá.  
 **FIN DE LA LLAMADA  
Ayano:** Qué ocurre Kyoko? Dijo abrazándola por la espalda.  
 **Kyoko:** Creo que le causamos una grave hemorragia nasal a Chitose, y ahora debemos llevarla al hospital  
 **Ayano:** que? Debemos ir ¡  
Asi las chicas se dirigieron a la salida para reunirse con las demás.  
 **Chinatsu:** Veo que Kyoko-senpai y Sugiura-senpai ya están de buenas.  
 **Sakurako:** Y por lo visto, interrumpimos la mejor parte de su reconciliación.  
 **Himawari:** Sakurako! No digas cosas de las que no estás segura.  
 **Kyoko:** No se preocupen, podemos seguir con Ayano eso después.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko! No digas esas cosas.  
Kyoko solo sonrió al ver sonrojada a su novia.  
Las chicas llegaron al hospital y fueron atendidas rápidamente, Chitose ya se encontraba mejor y todas ya se iban a sus casas.  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.  
 **Ayano:** Bueno, después de todo tu casa queda cerca a la mia.  
Las chicas se despidieron, y se dirigieron a sus casas, al llegar a la casa de Ayano, Kyoko notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas.  
 **Kyoko:** eh? Mira Ayano hay una nota en la puerta  
 **NOTA  
** " _Aya-chan, se cómo son las reconciliaciones, así que pensé que necesitarías privacidad, no te preocupes por mi que decidí darme unas vacaciones, regreso el Domingo. Kyoko-chan, cuida muy bien de mi Aya-chan"_

Ayano se encontraba completamente roja, no sabía qué hacer, mientras Kyoko simplemente se reía.  
 **Ayano:** L-lo siento por eso Kyoko.  
 **Kyoko:** No te preocupes Ayano, es un gran detalle de mi suegrita.  
Kyoko besó a su novia desprevenida. Y entraron a la casa.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko, vamos a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir, decía para evadir cierto tema.  
 **Kyoko:** No te preocupes Ayano, me quedaré esta noche contigo, después de todo debo cuidarte y no puedo dejarte sola.  
al llegar a la habitación Kyoko abrazó a Ayano por la espalda y ésta se dio la vuelta para poner sus manos en el cuello de la rubia, poco a poco se acercaron a la cama y cayeron sobre ella, definitivamente esa noche fue la mejor que tendrán hasta ahora, pasaron de lo mejor, nunca olvidarán esa sensación única que era estar una junto a la otra.  
Al dia siguiente Ayano estaba siendo abrazada por su rubia, se dio cuenta que nada había sido un sueño.  
 **Kyoko:** Ayano, te amo, nunca más volveré a hacerte daño.  
 **Ayano:** Kyoko yo te amo mucho más. Espero que nada de esto se vuelva a repetir.  
Asi las chicas continuaron sus días, al regresar a la escuela, recibieron la noticia de que Hikari, había regresado a Inglaterra, ya no había nada que pueda separarlas.

* * *

 **No me convence mucho dejarla asi, pero por ahora asi será, espero que les haya gustado y no haberlos aburrido,gracias por leerme.**

 **By. ExDi**


End file.
